The choices of two
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: after Scott brakes up with Allison, she gets taken the choices she and Scott make could either save her or kill her.
1. Chapter 1

apov

I got straight out of bed when my alarm went off. I was excided to go to school to see my boyfriend scott. I decided to put on my white top with my black jacket and with black leggings. After eating breckfest I sliped on some black heals and then went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I grabed my bag and went out the door to school.

when I got to school I saw lyida heading towards my direction.

"Hey" lydia said looking suprised

"h"lydia cut me off

"you seem happy considering"

"considiering what?" I said wondering what she could have ment

"well considering,scott broke up with you" my smile fell off my face

"what?"

"oh, I thought you already knew, I guess not" lydia said with a blank expresion. I was speechless, was she telling the truth or was she joking?

"oh, see you later, theres Jackson" lydia walked off, and Issac came over.

"so, lookes like your single, so do you want to go out sometime" now I knew that they were not lying, I didnt answer I just walked past him and went inside the school. As I was walking down the hallway, I walked past Scott's locker but he grabed me by the wrist.

"hey, Allison" he said eager to talk to me

"listen I-" I cut him off

"No you listen, I had to find out from lydia that you were breaking up with me, my own boyfriend, correction ex boyfriend couldn't even call or text to tell me himself" I said in an angry tone

"I'm sorry its just-" I cut him off again

"it doesn't matter, you made you choice,so im going to make mine" then I walked off

The rest of the day seemed to go really long and when the bell rang that was my que to leave. I started to cry. I decided going home right wasn't the best idea. I didn't want my dad trying to help I didn't want this to end by Scott being shot. I sat on the nearest bench I could get to from where I was so I could sit.

"are you ok?" said a voice who I didn't recognise, I looked up, but didn't see anyone. I felt a sharp pain go to my head and then. BLANK!

spov

I was on my bed looking towards the celing thinking about today and how Allison reacted, how he heard he heartbeat speed up rapidly, the anger, hat and dissopointment in her voice. I decided I needed to see her. I climbed out of my window carfully trying not to wake my mom up and jumped onto the ground below and started to walk to her house. I arrived. I went towards her window to see if she was there, but her lights were out so I thought she was probilly asleep. when I got to her window I opend it and climed in.

"where is she?" I heard a male voice say comming from the corner, he steped out it was Allisons dad. He repeted his question

"where is who?" I asked wondering what he had ment.

"dont play dumb with me kid,what have you done with Allison" just then I relised that Allison must not have made it home

"I honestly don't know where she is,we broke up today so I havn-" Chris cut in

" if you broke up today, then why are you here"

"I just wanted to talk to her"

"get out of my house if you come back I will shoot you" he said in a harsh voice, I climbed out the window and jumped down to the ground and sprinted off back home wondering where Allison was.

The next day I got out of bed and since derek was having a pack meeting I went over to his house.

apov

I opened my eyes and tried to move my hand and legs but I couldn't I noted I wasn't anywhere I knew.

"there is no point of trying to get out you won't" I looked foward to see a alpha female with red glowing eyes.

"what ever happends to you will be up to you and scott" my eyes grew wide


	2. Chapter 2

Apov

"How about we send him a video of you so he knows your here" the female alpha said setting up a camera in front of me so you could see my whole body from head to toe. She started the video.

"So Scott guess who we have here, yes sweet little poor Allison, why do I have her? Well let's just sat because of you, you see if you play well and agree to our terms she will be unharmed but...if you don't"

the female alpha scratched down my face while I screamed in pain and blood dripped from the wound.

"Well you get the picture" she said facing the camera then turned to me.

"Anything you have to say"

"You little bitch, were not even going out any more he's not going to come and you know it-" I was cut of as the alpha stuck her nails into my stomach, blood running down my body

"Watch your tone with me" I kept quiet for awhile but when she tried to talk the alpha put a cloth in her mouth.

"So, are you gonna save her. You have 42 hours then we kill her, your choice" she stopped the video and walked out with the camera leaving me to cry and whimper in pain.

Spov

There was a knock on Derek's house. Derek went to answer, no one was there, he looked down there was a camera he picked it up and went back inside, he told his pack he didn't know who left it. He turned it on, noticing only one video and nothing else her plugged a wire into it and it went on his tv he played the video.

'"So Scott guess who we have here, yes sweet little poor Allison, why do I have her? Well let's just sat because of you, you see if you play well and agree to our terms she will be unharmed but...if you don't" the female alpha scratched down my face while Allison screamed in pain and blood dripped from the wound.

"Well you get the picture" she said facing the camera then turned to Allison.

"Anything you have to say"

"You little bitch, were not even going out any more he's not going to come and you know it- She was cut of as the alpha stuck her nails into Allison's stomach, blood running down her body.

"Watch your tone with me" Allison didn't talk but when she tried to the alpha put a cloth in her mouth.

"So, are you gonna save her. You have 42 hours then we kill her, your choice"'

I felt my self getting mad I needed to calm down me and Allison were not going out anymore.

"Where do you think she is?" Derek said to me I answered with a I don't know and walked out. I couldn't stop thinking of how Allison screamed and how they would kill her if I didn't agree or save her. I tried to sniff her out but hardly got a scent there was a small scent not that far but still had its distance but that was good enough for me, I began sprinting not stopping I had two days to get her or she dies what am I meant to do, every step I took the scent got stronger and soon I knew I was close, I saw on old house kinda like Derek's and I knew the scent came from there. I looked inside one of the windows but I didn't see anyone I knew this could be a trap so I decided to make a plan, that was until I heard Allison scream, I slowly made my way through the door and of cause there was a creepy basement, there's always a creepy basement, I walked down the steps and saw Allison hung up with her feet tied to the ground and her hands tied above her head. I ran over too her.

"Scott I'm glad you made it" said a voice from behind me as I was still trying to get Allison down, I turned around it was the alpha from the video.


End file.
